


like a sky full of darkness

by Val_Creative



Series: 28 Days of Femslash February 2019 [6]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Bruises, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Introspection, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: No matter what happens, Karolina believes in her.





	like a sky full of darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I CANNOT WAIT FOR US TO GET A SEASON 3 FOR RUNAWAYS. I NEED MORE. NOW. I had conflicting feelings for S2 when I initially watched but I think I really like it now. Plus you cannot tear Deanoru from my hands. They're endgame AF. Okay so the [Femslash February](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) prompt was " **The Moon** " and then paired off with " **Fallen Hero - Seduction To The Darkside** " which was actually totally up my alley! SCREAM IF YOU LOVE THESE GIRLS! ANY COMMENTS APPRECIATED!

 

*

For all of the brilliance and light Nico swears she can see in her, Karolina doesn't feel like the sun.

She feels like a tiny, dying star, forsaken to the darkness and inevitability of what is to come.

Because Karolina could not allow herself to _see_. Not through her pain or selfishness. Another form of darkness _has_ Nico in its clutches, _destroying_ her, taking root inside Nico whenever she uses the Staff of One. Some residual _evil_ has been left within the highly advanced and genetically engineered nanotech.

Nico is _her_ moon, reflecting the truth she needs to hear, even in a harsh, silver-tongued logic.

Karolina clasps over her neck, wincing at the bruises Jonah gave her, attempting to throttle the life out of her. She was _wrong_ about Jonah. This whole time. It doesn't matter if he was her father or not.

She's freezing in a white tank top and shorts, hiding from the security cameras outside of this nameless institution-building in the middle of Los Angeles desert. Jonah and his family — her family — apprehended her and Chase and Chase's mother for experimentation and thankfully escaped it.

Her friends, her _runaways_. Nico. They have always chosen to rescue her, and each other, over being safe.

(The sun can exist without the turnings of the moon, and Karolina doesn't want to.)

Nico waits outside, her features vacant and the skin around her eyes crackled like broken glass and purpled. Two bodies remain motionless at Nico's feet, grotesquely withered and shrunken and paled, their blood draining out and blackened without the overhead building-lamps illuminating them.

" _They wanted to kill you…_ " Nico announces lowly, staring down at her parents. " _And Chase…_ "

Karolina nods, biting her lip anxiously as Nico's eyes suddenly glow a fierce, fiery purple, catching sight of Karolina's heavily bruised neck. "I know," she murmurs, grasping reassuringly onto Nico's elbow as her girlfriend touches Karolina's skin, cautiously and tenderly. "You were protecting me, Nico."

The mottled disfigurations fades beneath Nico's blood-speckled fingers on her jawline, melding into shimmers of ivory and yellow and blue and pink. Karolina pictures the bodies gone, far away from here, and immerses both of them in her kaleidoscopic, rainbow-sheen colors, wrapping her arms around Nico who sways and blinks rapidly. The purple glow vanishes, replaced with her dark, _lovely_ irises.

She presses a long, spit-sticky hot kiss to Nico's ear, frowning to herself.

*

 


End file.
